The present invention relates to a bottle cap and more particularly to a novelty bottle cap, which may be used to seal a bottle, and subsequently, may be used as a toy top.
Caps of various designs are used to seal bottles containing all types of liquids and granular solids. In some instances the caps have been adorned with figures, advertising words or symbols, or combined with utilitarian features, such as metering devices for dispensing liquids. Due to the large number of capped bottles that are sold throughout the world each year, bottle caps offer a low cost, highly visible means of promotion for manufacturers of bottled beverages. Consequently, an inexpenive novelty cap that attracts the consumers attention can be a valuable marketing aid.